Confessions
by yas
Summary: Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe, sonst zerbreche ich noch an meinen Schuldgefühlen. Wenn du nicht ja sagst, dann werde ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommen."
1. Prolog

Prolog

Harry saß wie so oft in letzter Zeit vor seinem Fenster und schaute hinaus. Er wartete auf Eulen von seinen Freunden, die aber nicht kamen. Er wusste es, niemand hatte ihn verziehen, dass er sie wegen seiner Blödheit in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Die letzten Wochen hatte er nie durch schlafen können. Immer wieder wachte er schweißgebadet auf, er träumte andauernd von seinem Paten, als er durch den Vorhang fiel. Nur wegen ihm starben die Menschen, die ihm nahe standen.

In zwei Stunden würde er 16 werden, dann hieß es nur noch einen Monat bei seinen Verwandten aushalten. Er hoffte nur auf einen Brief von seinen Freunden, auch wenn es nur ein „wie geht's" sei, Hauptsache ein Lebenszeichen. Jeden dritten Tag schrieb er Moody, dass es ihm gut ginge. Zurzeit wurde er auch gut behandelt, er konnte machen was er wollte, aber er hatte zu nichts Lust, noch nicht einmal zu zaubern, obwohl er es ausnahmsweise durfte, er hatte nämlich die Erlaubnis vom Ministerium zu zaubern, wenn Voldemort oder seine Todesser angreifen würden. Er war müde geworden und legte sich in sein Bett. Er schlief schnell ein, schreckte aber nach ein paar Stunden aus dem Schlaf auf, er hatte mal wieder von dieser Nacht im Ministerium geträumt. Es war schrecklich. Auf einmal hörte er etwas am Fenster. Er sah zwei Eulen draußen sitzend gegen das Fenster klopfen. Der Junge stand auf und ließ sie herein fliegen. Eine hatte mal wieder den alljährlichen Brief aus Hogwarts, indem die Bücherliste draufstand. Die andere Eule kannte er nicht, er nahm ihr den Brief ab, die Eule flog nicht weg, sie schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er öffnete ihn und las ihn.

Lieber Harry,

du wunderst dich wahrscheinlich, dass gerade ich dir schreibe. Es ist wirklich wichtig, ich muss mit jemanden sprechen. Ich habe stundenlang überlegt und du bliebst, als einziger übrig. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo ich zurzeit bin, da ich auf der Flucht bin. Wenn der Brief abgefangen werden sollte. Ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe, sonst zerbreche ich noch an meinen Schuldgefühlen. Wenn du nicht ja sagst, dann werde ich nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommen.

Draco

P.s. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.

Harry musste den Brief noch ein paar Mal durch lesen um zu verstehen, was da stand. Von ihm aus sollte, er doch kommen. Seine „Freunde" wollten ihn ja nicht mehr, wie es aussah, vielleicht hatte er ja auch so eine Chance, mal wieder mit jemanden zu reden. Auch wenn er eigentlich sein Feind war. Er schrieb ihm schnell zurück, dass er morgen um 12 Uhr vorbeikommen sollte. Als er die Eule zurück schickte, bemerkte er erstmal, was er gerade getan hatte.

Ich habe gerade den Sohn eines bekennenden Todessers eingeladen. Scheiße! Jetzt ist es auch zu spät, Rückzug geht nicht mehr.

Harry versuchte noch einmal ein zu schlafen, was aber nicht so richtig funktionierte. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und ging langsam zum Frühstück. Es war Sonntagmorgen und alle Dursleys saßen am Tisch. „Guten Morgen", sagte Harry, erwartete aber keinen Guten Morgen von den dreien. Er setzte sich hin und machte sich etwas zu essen. „Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen, wenn heute jemand aus der Schule vorbeikommt?"„Einer aus deiner schrecklichen Schule, Vater, du darfst ihm das nicht erlauben. Du weißt doch, was das für Typen das sind.", sagte Dudley. „Du hast recht, Dudley, aber wisst ihr, ich muss unbedingt heute noch schreiben, dass es mir nicht so gut hier geht.", sagte Harry. „Ist ja schon gut, er darf kommen. Und schreib bloß, dass es dir gut geht, ich will nicht noch mehr von deinen Leuten in meinem Haus haben.", willigte Onkel Vernon genervt ein. „Geht doch! Er müsste um 12 Uhr kommen. Also in zwei Stunden."Er aß schnell auf, weil er noch sein Zimmer aufräumen wollte. Er hatte keine Lust, dass Malfoy sich über sein unordentliches Zimmer Lustig macht.

Nach 1 ½ Stunden war er fertig, er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Er wusste gar nicht dass es so unordentlich war. Er dachte schon er würde nie fertig werden. Er machte für eine kurze Zeit die Augen zu, als es an der Tür schellte. Er schreckte hoch und lief schnell zur Tür. Die Dursleys machten gar keine Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen, da sie wussten, wer es war und sie ihn nicht so schnell vor die Augen treten wollten. Nun stand er vor der Tür und öffnete sie und dort stand er. Ungewohnt mit nicht gegelten Haaren, aber immer noch das gleiche blond. Kein egoistisches Grinsen wie noch vor einem Monat im Hogwarts express. Sondern eher ein bedrücktes. „Hi Potter, danke dass du Zeit für mich hast."„Hi Malfoy, komm erst einmal herein. Willst du gleich hier einziehen, oder warum hast du deine ganzen Sachen mit. Also ich würde es dir nicht raten."„Keine Angst. Ich bin nur auf der durch reise. Ich habe es dir ja geschrieben. Warum erzähle ich dir gleich."Malfoy schleppte seine Sachen hinein, darunter ein Riesen Koffer und ein Rucksack. „Moment mal. Du schleppst dich ja damit noch zu Tode. Locomotor Koffer."Der Koffer schwebte nun, Malfoy staunte nicht schlecht. „Also ich dachte immer, dass wir in unserem Jahrgang noch nicht zaubern dürfen." „Ihr dürft es ja auch nicht. Ich habe eine extra Erlaubnis." Malfoy schaute ihn fragend an. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Lass uns lieber nach oben gehen."Harry ließ den Koffer in sein Zimmer schweben, während ihm Malfoy mit seinem Rucksack hinter her dackelte. Harry ließ den Koffer an einer Seite des Zimmers nieder und bot Malfoy einen Platz auf seinem Bett an. „Also warum bist du hier, jetzt mal ganz ehrlich."„Das habe ich dir doch geschrieben, ich muss mit jemanden reden. Also es ist so, setzt dich besser hin, es könnte sein, dass es länger dauert und dass es dich umhaut."


	2. Das 1 Gest

Chapter 1 Das 1. Geständnis 

Harry setzte sich nun neben ihm auf das Bett. „Es war eigentlich schon immer so mein Vater trauerte seiner Todesser Zeit nach. Erzählte immer wie toll es doch war. Ich glaubte ihn auch noch. Da wusste ich auch noch nicht so genau, was sie genau gemacht haben. Ich war ein doofes Kind, ich glaubte auch wirklich alles schon gerade das was meine Eltern sagten. Dann war es soweit und der dunkle Lord rief sie wieder zusammen. Es fing wieder an. Nun erzählte mein Vater, was sie wirklich machten, dass sie nämlich, die Zauberer die gemischtes Blut haben oder die sich den dunklen Lord widersetzten, töten und wenn es nötig ist auch die Muggel selber. Da war mir klar, dass es doch nicht so toll sein kann. In den Sommerferien während des vierten Schuljahres wurde ich gezwungen zu einem Todesser zu werden. Zum einen wollte ich gar nicht, aber zum anderen wollte ich auch nicht meinen Vater enttäuschen, jetzt weiß ich, ich hätte es doch tun sollen. Zumindest es kam dieser Abend. Es war dunkel, wir trafen uns auf einen Friedhof, ich musste so eine Robe tragen. Ich stand in einem großen Kreis von Todessern. Dann brachte Wurmschwanz ihn auch in den Kreis. Ich musste ihm ewige Treue schwören, ich wollte nicht, aber ich wusste wenn ich mich weigern würde, wäre ich tot. Also schwor ich und bekam vor lauter Schmerzen das dunkle Mal auf den Arm. Es war besiegelt, ich war ab sofort ein Todesser, ich schwor mir aber selbst, dass ich nie einen Menschen töten werde, wenn es der Wille des dunklen Lords wäre. Ich wurde bei den Überfällen glücklicherweise noch nicht eingesetzt. Ich war froh fand es aber auch schrecklich. Die ganze Zeit wurde der Plan für ende des Trimagischen Turnier immer mehr verfeinert, ich war drauf und dran dir es zu sagen, aber immer wenn ich dich endlich allein erwischt hatte, kam einer von deinen Freunden und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig euch zu beleidigen, da sonst alles auffliegen würde. Dann kam das 5. Schuljahr und es wurde immer schrecklicher. Der dunkle Lord befahl mir alles über dich herauszufinden und ihm berichten, ob du wegen der Träume durchdrehst. Es wurde schwer, da wir ja nicht befreundet waren und du mich hasstest. Ich stand unter den Imperius- Fluch und so musste ich ihm alles erzählen, was ich über dich herausgefunden hatte, ich wollte es wirklich nie. Ich wollte dir nun wieder alles erzählen, ich machte aber alles nur noch schlimmer, als es schon war. Ich löste mit diesem Inquisitionskommando die DA mit auf, die einzige Chance um die Nacht im Ministerium zu überleben, da ich wusste, dass deine Freunde dich nie alleine gehen lassen würden. Ich fühlte mich so schuldig. Als mein Vater dann verhaftet wurde, hielt mich nichts mehr bei den Todessern. Snape organisierte alles für mich. Er gab mir Geld und wir planten meine Flucht, bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts käme. Ich habe bis jetzt noch nichts von ihnen gehört, er meinte wir sollten uns nicht schreiben, weil man die Eulen abfangen könnte und so. Ich weiß also nicht ob er noch lebt. Ich musste mit jemanden reden, über alles, aber mit wem? Ich dachte am Besten, mit dem, dem ich soviel schreckliches angetan habe, ich wollte, dass du das verstehst, ich musste es dir unbedingt sagen."„Ich denke es wäre alles meine Schuld, aber wenn ich mir das so anhöre, denke ich, dass ich doch nicht alleine Schuld bin. Du hast auch ne ganze Menge dazu beigetragen. Du hättest sofort mit mir sprechen sollen oder wenn nicht mit mir dann zumindest mit Dumbledore. Du bist wirklich krank, dass mir einfach so vor den Kopf zu werfen. Was soll ich nach deiner Meinung nach tun?"Harry schrie ihn verzweifelt an. „Ich will, dass du mir verzeihst. Bitte! Harry bitte verzeih mir!"Malfoy hielt ihn an den schultern und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Harry guckte ihn aber nicht an. „Wie soll ich dir verzeihen. Ich glaube dafür ist es zu spät und wer sagt mir, dass du nicht noch immer zu Voldemort gehörst? Wie soll ich dir bloß jemals vertrauen, wenn du mir so etwas angetan hast?", er redete nun leise, aber Malfoy konnte ihn aber noch genau hören. „Du wirst mir einfach glauben. Du musst auf dein Herz hören, dass wird dir sagen, was du tun sollst."Harry löste sich von Malfoy. „Warte einen Moment! Ich komme sofort wieder."Der Slytherin schaute ihn nervös an.

Harry ging durch die Tür auf den Flur. Er schloss die Tür nicht ganz, damit er noch auf Malfoy blicken konnte. Er lehnte sich an die Wand. Im seinem Kopf herrschte ein völliges durcheinander. Seine Hand glitt in seine Tasche und da fühlte er seinen Zauberstab.

Ich könnte doch...nein, ich kann ihn nicht...aber ich habe keine andere Wahl.

Er stellte sich nun genau in den Türspalt, so dass er einen genauen Blick auf Malfoy hat. Aber auch so dass ihn der andere nicht sehen konnte. Er atmete tief durch. „Dann mal los.", flüsterte er „Legilimens!"Er spürte ein Ziehen und er hatte das Gefühl in Draco hinein gezogen zu werden.

_Er war in einem Zimmer und sah Draco mit seinem Vater sprechen._

„_Du wirst morgen dem Dunklen Lord vorgestellt und dann wird dir eine wunderbare Ehre erwiesen. Du wirst in unserem Kreis auf genommen.", sagte Lucius Malfoy zu seinem Sohn. „Aber ich will nicht. Ich will keine Menschen töten, wie ihr es tut. Ich will kein Todesser werden.", schrie Malfoy Junior verzweifelt. Aber dadurch fing er sich eine Ohrfeige ein. „Du wirst keine Widerworte geben, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen. Du wirst morgen dabei sein, keine Widerrede. Wenn du es nicht tust, bist du nicht mehr mein Sohn und damit bist du Futter für die anderen Todesser, da du mit deinem Verhalten dem Dunklen Lord beleidigt hast."Draco fing an zu weinen und sagte nur: „Ok, Vater, ich werde morgen dabei sein."Er lief nun weg und ließ seinen Vater alleine in diesem Zimmer stehen._

_Die Umgebung verändert sich. Sie befinden sich nun auf einem Friedhof. Rundherum lauter Todesser in Roben verhüllt, so dass man deren Äußeres nicht erkennen kann. Draco stand in der Mitte des Kreises, von diesem Punkt ging sein Vater gerade zurück. Nun betrat Wurmschwanz die Mitte und stand genau vor Draco, er hielt ein Bündel, das aussah, als ob sich dort ein Baby befinden würde. _

„_Verbeugt euch vor dem Herrscher!", befahl er. Alle Todesser taten wie ihm geheißen. „Junge du auch.", keifte er Draco an, der sich geweigert hatte sich zu verbeugen. Aber er tat es immer noch. „Crucio"Draco schrie auf. Und verbeugte sich nun widerwillig. „Der Dunkle Lord freut sich, einen neues Mitglied in unsere Kreise auf zunehmen. Es war an der Zeit, dass der jüngste der Malfoy Familie in den Kreis aufgenommen wurde.", Wurmschwanz hatte seine Stimmer erhoben und sprach nun für Voldemort. „Knie dich hin. Und mache deinen Arm frei.", sagte er nun leise zu Draco. Dieser zögerte einen kleinen Moment, aber weil er Angst vor einen neuen Fluch hatte, tat er was Wurmschwanz ihm befohlen hatte._

„_Morsmordre" Draco zog seinen Arm zurück, der noch vor einer Sekunde in der Hand von Wurmschwanz lag. Man sah jetzt das dunkle Mal auf Dracos Unterarm._

Es kamen immer wieder Erinnerungen, die etwas mit Voldemort zu tun haben. Aber eine ließ Harry stutzen und zu sehr nachdenken.

_Draco und Snape waren in einem Zimmer, das er noch nie gesehen hatte. „Hier hast du erst einmal genug Geld um über die Runden zu kommen. Bitte schreib mir nicht, ich weiß nicht ob die Todesser nicht die Post abfangen."„Aber wenn wir uns in Hogwarts wieder sehen, dann sagst du es Potter. Und wenn Voldemort nicht mehr lebt, dann können wir zu dritt leben."„Ja, das wäre schön, aber wir müssen es wirklich geheim halten, sonst gibt es kein wieder sehen in Hogwarts. Und das mit Harry regeln wir dann auch. Aber jetzt hau ab."„Du wirst nicht sterben. Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Denk lieber an etwas Schönes."Snape ging auf Draco zu und umarmte ihn. „Pass auf dich auf."„Mach ich Onkel Sev. Pass aber genauso auf dich auf, und zur Not leugne mich. Ich schaffe es schon irgendwie durch zu kommen."„Ich könnte dich niemals leugnen."„Es geht nicht anders."_

Harry fand, dass er genug gesehen hatte. Er glaubte Malfoy nun. Nach einer kurzen Atempause ging er wieder in sein Zimmer. Malfoy schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich glaube dir. Es war schwer."„Gut. Weißt du irgendwie war es gerade komisch, kurz nachdem du raus gegangen bist, kamen die ganzen Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre wieder hoch.", er schaute Harry in die Augen. „Es war wirklich irre. Aber warum glaubst du mir jetzt eigentlich. Moment Mal. Du hast doch wohl nicht, oder? Nein das hast du mir doch wohl nicht angetan."Bei Draco scheint ein Licht auf gegangen zu sein. „Doch, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich dir sonst glauben könnte, ich habe auf mein Herz gehört, wie du gesagt hast."„Na dann waren die Okklumentikstunden bei Onkel Sev, wohl doch nicht so unnütz, wie alle erst dachten."„Aber was ich gerne wissen würde", Harry legte sich auf sein Bett, „Was meintest du zu Snape, als du sagtest, dass er mir irgendetwas sagen sollte und dass wir vielleicht später alles zusammen wohnen würden. Ich würde nie im Leben auf die Idee kommen mit zwei Slytherin zusammen zu ziehen."„Ich glaube du würdest es vielleicht tun, wenn du es wüsstest. Aber ich darf es dir nur sagen, wenn es fest steht, dass Sev Tod ist. Er will dir es nämlich selber sagen."„Och komm schon. Ich will es wissen. Und warum sollte er mit mir zusammen ziehen wollen, er hasst mich!"„Er hasst dich nicht, dass könnte er gar nicht, aber er übertreibt immer, weil er es nicht raushängen lassen will."„was ist denn dieses „es". Sag es oder ich..."„was tust du? Egal was, ich werde damit nicht rausrücken.", grinste Draco. „Das reicht."Mit diesen Worten stürzte sich Harry auf Draco und kitzelte ihn durch. „Hör auf. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, dass wäre ein Verrat an meinen Onkel und an dein... Mist, beinahe hätte ich es verraten."Harry lag auf Draco, dessen Arme nach oben gehalten. „Rede nur weiter. Oder ich werde dich"Aber weiter kam er nicht, weil plötzlich die Tür aufging und Onkel Vernon vor der Tür stand.

„Entschuldigt, dass ich störe, aber wir wollen essen. W- will dein Freund auch was essen.", stotterte er. „Ich denke schon, wir können ihn ja nicht so verhungern lassen, wie ihr es die letzten Jahre mit mir gemacht hattet. Wir kommen gleich.", sagte Harry ein bisschen geschockt, aber auch gefasst.

Vernon verschwand schnell, ihm brauchte nicht erst gesagt werden, dass er gehen könnte.

„Könntest du jetzt wieder von mir runter gehen. Ich habe Hunger.", sagte Malfoy grob. „JA klar. Aber du brauchst dich nicht wegen diesen Typen beeilen.", sagte Harry und rollte sich von dem anderen und stand auf.

„Warum hast du nicht bestritten, dass er uns für Freunde gehalten hat und was, meintest du mit verhungern lassen?", Malfoy schien ganz schön verwirrt zu sein. „Ich erzähle es dir gleich. Ach, wenn du gleich da unten sitzt, sage lieber nichts von Zaubern, weil sonst mein Onkel im wahrsten sinne des Wortes in die Luft gehen würde. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass er Magie und alles was auch nur im Entferntesten damit zu tun hat, verabscheut. Das ist auch ein Grund für meine tolle Behandlung im Laufe der Jahre." Draco schien ihn nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen, schon gar nicht seine Warnung. Er hatte noch nie Leute getroffen, die nichts Magie zu tun haben wollten. Und so ging sie runter um zu essen.

Danke für die süßen Reviews. Ich muss euch leider enttäuschen. Aber ich bin nun drei Wochen unterwegs. Erst eine Woche in London, ab morgen und dann noch danach zehn Tage in so einem Minidorf. Ich denke mal danach könnt ihr wieder etwas neues erwarten.


	3. Chapter 2 Überzeugter Muggel trifft Über...

**Hey, da bin ich mal wieder, ich hoffe ich schaffe es mal wieder öfter zu updaten. (bei meiner anderen kommt auch bal d wieder etwas) dann viel spaß bei dem nächsten Teil und bitte kleine reviews.**

****

**Chapter 2 Überzeugter Muggel trifft Überzeugten Zauberer**

„Guten Tag", sagte Draco freundlich, so wie es sich gehört. Aber er bekam keine Antwort.

„Hey aufwachen. Wenn ihr mich schon nicht begrüßt, dann könnt ihr es aber mit meinem Gast machen."Immer noch keine Regung.

„Siehst du was ich meine?", fragte Harry und sah Draco an.

„Ich sehe es. Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Malfoy, als Harry zum Herd ging und etwas auf die Teller tat.

„Nein geht schon, setz dich einfach hin, du hast schon genug durch gemacht, lass dich verwöhnen.", sagte Harry.

„Ok, aber als ob ich der einzige wäre, der schon durch die Hölle gegangen wäre. Trotzdem danke."

„Bei mir ist es schon Gewohnheit."

Die Beiden Jungen bemerkten nicht, wie sie von den Dursley angestarrt wurden. Denn erst als Harry mit zwei gefüllten Tellern ankam, gingen ihre Blicke wieder auf ihre Teller zurück.

„wissen sie eigentlich, dass ihr Neffe ein Held bei uns in der Zauberwelt ist?", sagte Draco beiläufig.

„Das interessiert uns das geringste", antwortete Vernon sauer.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte Draco Harry unsicher.

„Ach, es ist nur, dass die drei hier keine Zauberer mögen, dass habe ich dir auch schon oben gesagt. Wenn ich dir so etwas sage, dann mein ich das auch, Malfoy", sprach Harry warnend.

„Muss ich wohl vergessen haben, aber warum lässt du dich so unterdrücken, du darfst doch zaubern? Also ich würde es mir nicht gefallen lassen."

„Ich weiß du nicht, aber mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, hier bin ich am Sichersten Ort, nach Hogwarts."

„Hört ihr jetzt wohl auf über eure beschissene Welt zu unterhalten.", Vernon war nun sehr aufgebracht und schrie fast das ganze Haus zusammen.

„Du hattest Recht. Er geht wirklich in die Luft.", meinte Draco.

„Malfoy, halt's Maul."

„Was denn?"

„Argh. Malfoy sei ruhig und Onkel Vernon du auch." Vernon wollte gerade wieder los legen und Draco eine Antwort auf seine, wie er dachte, Frechheit geben. „Sonst werde ich trotzdem meinen Zauberstab benutzen, obwohl ich ihn nur für Notfälle benutzen wollte. Dich, Onkel Vernon, werde ich an die Wand hexen, so dass du bestimmt 10 Kilo weniger wiegen wirst, wenn ich dich nächste Woche wieder los mache. Und dich, Malfoy, werde ich an Voldemort verkaufen, vielleicht lässt er mich dann zu frieden."

Schon kehrte ganz schnell Ruhe ein.

„Geht doch! Also wo willst du als nächstes hin?"Harry schaute nun zu Draco. „Ich... also.... genau weiß ich es noch nicht. Vielleicht werde ich langsam Richtung Norden wandern. Um rechtzeitig in Hogwarts zu sein. Habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich eine Woche früher da sein darf. Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen Anreise auf Road Trip Version, oder per Hogwarts- Express eine Woche früher als normal."

„Moment Mal, du willst weiter vor den Todessern flüchten und die ganze Zeit angst haben, dass du nicht mehr lebend zu Hause ankommst?"

„Wie zu Hause?"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab!"Harry schaute den Blonden aus einem Gemisch aus Entsetzen und Wut an.

„Ja, was soll ich denn sonst machen? Ach ich habe mich für die erste Variante entschieden, da ich nicht an einer Stelle ungeschützt bleiben kann."

„Hättest du Lust hier zu bleiben? Ich meine bis du nach Hogwarts kannst, dann könntest du auch von Kings Cross fahren. Und ich bräuchte keine Angst um dich haben."

„Das geht nicht Vater, zwei von denen.", rief Dudley verzweifelt. Aber sein Vater kam nicht dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Ich denke, ich brauche euch nicht zu fragen, oder? Ich denke Dudley würde ein neuer Schweineschwanz gut stehen. Sein Alter fehlt mir."

„Ist ja schon in Ordnung, es hat ja keiner etwas dagegen gesagt. Er kann hier bleiben. Willst du nicht auch schon 'ne Woche eher fahren?", fragte Vernon. „Ich würde gerne, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das darf. Egal, lass uns nach oben gehen, ich kann diese Muggel nicht mehr ertragen.", meinte Harry genervt. „Gute Idee."Die Beiden Zauberer gingen ohne irgendetwas zu sagen oder irgendetwas zu machen in Harrys Zimmer.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet, Potter", sagte Draco, als er sich auf das Bett von Harry fallen ließ.

„Auf was?"

„Zu erst einmal, auf die Frage, warum du nichts gegen die Behauptung von diesem Muggel gesagt hast, als er meinte, dass wir Freunde sind. Und zweitens, als ich dich gefragte hatte, warum du zu Hause gesagt hattest."

„Ok, also erstens, ich habe nichts dagegen gesagt, weil ich dachte, wir wären keine Feinde mehr, wie in den vergangenen Jahren. Und zweitens ich meinte Hogwarts mit meinem zu Hause, du kannst das hier nicht als zu Hause bezeichnen."

„Stimmt, dass kann man wirklich nicht. Aber ich dachte Freunde nennen sich nicht gegenseitig mit Nachnamen."

„Ich wusste nicht wie ich dich nennen sollte. Ich dachte, bevor ich etwas Falsches sage und du sauer auf mich bist und deshalb bin ich beim Alten geblieben."

„Ist schon gut, aber ich hatte dich doch vorhin auch schon bei deinem Vornamen genannt."

„Ja, aber ich dachte, du machst das nur, weil du wolltest, dass ich dir verzeihe und gerade hast du mich auch wieder „Potter"genannt."

„Ja, aber nur weil du mich vorhin die ganze Zeit mit Malfoy angeredet hast."

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe es dir ja schon erklärt und ich war mir mit der Freundschaft auch nicht ganz sicher."

„Dann machen wir es jetzt sicher."Er stellt sich nun vor Harry und hielt seine Hand hin.

„Freunde", meinte er.

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade ein Déja vu.", bemerkte der Gryffindor.

„Ich auch."

Aber diesmal schlug Harry an und ihre Freundschaft war besiegelt.

„aber diesmal mit einem besseren Ende.", meinte Harry.


	4. Chapter 3 Das Bücher Problem

**Also hier hab ich den nächsten Teil, aber ihr müsst jetzt erstmal auf den anderen warten, da ich jetzt ersteinmal ne Woche weg bin, ich hoffe, dass ich danach wieder reinstellen kann, da ich schon ein bisschen geschrieben habe.**

****

**Chapter 3 Das Bücher Problem**

„Dann haben wir das also geregelt. Jetzt müssen wir uns überlegen wo du schläfst.", meinte Harry der sich nun neben Draco aufs Bett setzte.

„du sagst es. Was würdest du denn vorschlagen?", fragte Draco ihn.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich habe keine extra Matratze auf der du schlafen könntest. Deswegen könnte ich dir nur eine Hälfte von meinem Bett anbieten.", antwortete Harry und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare.

„Wie?" Draco schaute ihn verwirrt an, sie waren erst seit ein paar Minuten offiziell befreundet und schon bot er ihm sein Bett an. Sollte er es annehmen?

„Oder willst du etwa auf diesen steinharten Boden schlafen?", fragte Harry und schaute Draco dabei schräg an.

„Ok, überredet. Aber beschwer dich nicht, wenn du morgen blaue Flecken hast."

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?", nun war es Harry der verwirrt schaute.

„Du musst wissen, dass es manchmal sein kann, dass ich im Schlaf um mich schlage.", klärte Draco ihn auf.

„Ach wenn es sonst nichts ist. Aber dann macht es dir ja dann auch nichts aus, wenn ich im Schlaf rede?"

„Überhaupt nicht, so erfahre ich dann ja noch etwas über dich und deine Träume.", erklärte Draco.

„Ja dann ist das auch geklärt.", sagte Harry erleichtert und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Draco tat es ihm gleich und nun lagen sie neben einander.

„Da wäre noch ein Problem, wenn ich die restlichen Ferien hier bleiben soll, dann kann ich mir auch nicht meine Bücher besorgen, hättest du 'ne Ahnung, wie ich an die Teile komme?", fragte Draco.

„das ist eine wirklich gute Frage. Ich habe meine auch noch nicht. Ich darf leider hier auch nicht weg, so dass ich mir die Bücher besorgen kann. Ich werde wahrscheinlich Ron oder Hermine Bescheid geben.", antwortete der Gryffindor.

„Wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass du beiden Bescheid gibst, so dass du die Bücher doppelt hast und mir dadurch je eins abgeben kannst.", schlug der Blonde vor.

„Aber wenn sich nun die beiden treffen und darüber reden, Ron wird es nicht weiter auffallen, aber Hermine auf jeden Fall. Daher würde ich es eher so machen, dass wir zum einen Ron fragen und zum anderen Dumbledore, ich denke mal nicht, dass die sich über meine Bücher unterhalten werden."

„Das ist besser. Ok, dann also einen Brief an Dumbledore und an Wiesel."

Draco wunderte sich, dass es keine Antwort auf „Wiesel"bekommen hatte. Da schien wirklich etwas Faul zu sein.

„Aber lass es uns morgen machen.", sagte Draco weiter.

„Gute Idee, wie wär's wenn du erstmal duschen gehst?", schlug Harry vor.

„Wie war denn jetzt das gemeint? Meinst du etwa ich stinke?", fragte der Slytherin entrüstet.

„ach halt's Maul. Es war nur ein Vorschlag und ich dachte es würde dir gut tun.", versucht sich Harry raus zu reden.

„Ist ja schon gut. Danke. Wo ist denn die Dusche?"

Harry erklärte Draco den weg zum Badezimmer und dieser verschwand sofort.

Hat er sich gerade wirklich bedankt? Der wird ja immer netter, ist er wirklich der gleiche, der er vor den Ferien war?

Harry dachte noch länger über die Situation nach und nahm sich vor, erst einmal mit zu spielen, egal was sein neuer Freund für ein Spiel spielte. Er wollte nicht immer über alles nachdenken, er hatte ja letztes Jahr bemerkt, dass dabei nichts Gutes raus kam. Harry beschloss sein Lebensmotto in „Lebe für den Moment"zu wechseln.

Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen und war in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür aufging und Draco auf leisen Sohlen herein kam. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er haar sah, wie er auf dem Bett lag und schlief. Der Blinde, der nur seine Hose anhatte, legte sich neben ihm.

Der sieht wirklich süß aus, wie er da so liegt. So was müsste wirklich verboten werden.

Draco hatte das Verlangen Harry zu berühren, aber er wollte ihn nicht wecken oder ihn verschrecken.

Mit seiner Hand fuhr er die Konturen von Harrys Körper ab. Es wurde ihm immer wärmer, das Blut schoss ihm allmählich immer weiter in den Kopf. Er beugte sich langsam, aber immer mehr über Harrys Kopf, als er kurz vor seinen Lippen angekommen war, schlug Harry seine Augen auf.

„Was wird das?", fragte Harry verwirrt, als er Draco so nah an seinem Gesicht wahrnahm.

„Äh, also, äh", Draco wusste nicht was er jetzt machen oder sagen sollte, „also ich dachte du hättest da etwas im Gesicht."

„Und war da was?", fragte Harry, der die Situation erkannt hatte.

„Ne, es scheint nichts zu sein.", versuchte Draco sich weiter raus zu reden, er hoffte, dass Harry es nicht merken würde, was er versucht hatte.

„Ja, wenn es nichts war. Und tat die Dusche gut?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige, um Draco aus der für ihn peinlichen Situation zu retten.

„Ja, tat sie.", meinte er leise.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung, wie wäre es mit über etwas reden.", schlug Draco vor.

„Und über was?"

„Wie gesagt über irgendeinen Quatsch."

So machten sie es sie redeten über alles. Aber ein Thema wurde nicht angeschnitten, da machten sie einen Riesen Bogen rum und das war Voldemort, keiner hatte Lust über ihn zu reden uns so beließen sie es dabei.

Es wurde immer später und so schliefen sie auch irgendwann ein.

Chapter 4 Rückkehr nach Hogwarts 

Und so vergingen die Wochen. Harry bekam Bescheid, dass er auch schon eine Woche eher nach Hogwarts durfte. Das Problem mit den Büchern war auch gelöst und so bekamen beide ihre Bücher ohne Komplikationen. Sie übten noch während den Ferien, da es nun lustiger war, als es alleine zu tun.

Als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, dachten sie, dass der Hogwarts- Express nur für sie beide fahren würde, aber sie irrten sich, sie sahen wie sich Hermione, Ron und Ginny von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten.

Harry und Draco schauten sich geschockt an, als sie die Situation erkannten. Die anderen sahen die beiden gar nicht, sie waren viel zu viel sehr damit beschäftigt sich zu verabschieden.

„Was machen die hier?", fragte Harry immer noch geschockt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, es sind deine Freunde.", antwortete Draco darauf.

„Du meinst sie waren meine Freunde. Sie denken ja nicht mal daran mir zu schreiben, dass sie heute auch schon fahren.", er machte eine kurze Pause, „lass uns schon hier ein steigen, ich habe keine Lust mich mit denen zu unterhalten."

„Ist schon gut, lass uns einsteigen, kümmere dich nicht um die."

Die beiden Jungs stiegen in den Zug und nahmen sich ein Abteil.

„Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Die ganze Zeit melden die sich nicht und dann tauchen die hier einfach auf und scheinen so, als wäre nie etwas passiert."Harry konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fing an alle Schimpfwörter runter zu reihen, die er kannte. Draco staunte nur, es waren 'ne ganze Menge Wörter.

„Wow, Harry das hätte ich dir nicht zu getraut.", sagte Draco mit einem erstaunten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Aber als Antwort bekam er nur einen bösen Blick zu geworfen. Harry setzte sich auf einen Platz und Draco tat es ihm gleich. Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber und schauten sich an, dabei warf Harry seinem Freund einen fragenden Blick zu.

Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und die Jungs wurden in ihrem Austausch von Blicken gestört.

„Harry, da bist du ja wir haben dich schon gesucht.", es war Hermione, die anfing zu reden, ihr Blick schweifte auf einmal zu Draco. „Was machst du hier?"

„Könnt ich euch genauso fragen.", antwortete Draco arrogant.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt."

„Aber es geht euch ein S Dreck an.", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte nun Ron und schaute Harry besorgt an.

„Tut doch nicht so, ihr habt euch die ganze Zeit nicht gefragt, was mit mir los ist, dann braucht ihr es jetzt auch nicht mehr."

„Aber Harry, du musst wissen..."

„Harry brauch gar nichts über euch wissen.", unterbrach Draco Ron, der gerade deren Lage erklären wollte.

„Verschwindet einfach, hier sind genug Abteile für euch. Draco und ich wollen alleine sein und uns nicht mit euch abgeben."

Die beiden Parteien schauten sich noch einen Moment voller Hass an bis Hermione, Ron und Ginny einsahen, dass es keinen Sinn geben würde.

„Danke", sagte Harry zu Draco, der nun zu seinem gegenüber gegangen war. Dieser kniete sich vor ihm und schaute ihn in die Augen. Harry hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt, die auf seinen Knien waren.

„Ist schon gut, wir sind doch Freunde und ich werde dir immer helfen." Draco legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

„Ich glaube dir."Harry rutschte von seinem Platz und kniete sich nun auch vor Draco und umarmte ihn.

Draco wusste nicht so genau was er tun sollte und tat Harry gleich und legte seine Arme um seinen Körper.

Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Warum lässt er sich von denen so fertig machen? Er tut mir so Leid, er muss mit denen auch noch in einen Haus wohnen. Wie kann ich ihm bloß helfen?Draco stellte sich zu viele Fragen und er wusste nicht wie er seinem Kumpel helfen konnte.

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, aber Harry störte es wenig, er klammerte sich weiter an Draco.

Die beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile in dieser Position, nach ungefähr der Hälfte der Fahrt konnte sich Harry lösen und setzte sich wieder vernünftig hin. Diesmal setzte sich Draco neben ihn und legte seinen Arm um ihn.

Sie schwiegen den Rest der Fahrt, keiner wollte etwas Falsches sagen.

Am frühen Abend traf der Zug in Hogsmeade ein, die fünf Schüler trafen sich an den Kutschen, aber der Schreck war groß bei Harry. Es war nämlich nur eine Kutsche da.

Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich gewaltig, gerade hatte er wieder ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, aber nun war es verschwunden.

Draco sah es und nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn die Kutsche.

Die anderen drei setzten sich gegenüber von den beiden Jungs.

„So jetzt kannst du uns nicht mehr rausschmeißen.", fing Hermione an zu reden.

„Das nicht, aber ich brauch trotzdem nicht mit auch reden. Das wolltet ihr die ganzen Ferien auch nicht.", verteidigte Harry sich.

„Ich habe dir doch die Bücher besorgt und zum Dank werde ich so von dir behandelt.", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich brauchte doch irgendwie die doppelte Anzahl von den Büchern, weil Draco auch seine Bücher brauchte. Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.", rechtfertigte Harry sich.

„Warum nennst du Malfoy beim Vornamen, dass ist mir gerade schon aufgefallen?", fragte nun Ginny.

„Wir sind Freunde geworden. Und bei einer Freundschaft ist es eigentlich ganz normal.", mischte sich Draco ein, „ich denke wir müssen uns nicht weiter unterhalten, lass uns gehen Harry!"

Die Kutsche hielt an und Draco zog Harry mit sich raus.

Als sie in der großen Halle angekommen waren, sahen sie nur einen Tisch, der nur für die fünf bestimmt war. In diesem Moment kam auch Dumbledore herein.

„Schön euch zu sehen, wo bleiben denn die anderen?", begrüßte er Draco und Harry.

„Die müssten gleich kommen, wir haben sie abgehängt.", meinte Harry gleichgültig.

„Ah, da sind sie ja schon, setzt auch schon einmal.", befahl Dumbledore.

Die beiden Jungs schauten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen wie drei Schüler die große Halle betraten. Dumbledore ging auch zu denen, um sie zu begrüßen und wechselte mit ihnen ein paar Worte. Währenddessen setzten sich die beiden Jungs an den Tisch und warteten darauf, dass sich die anderen sich auch endlich an den Tisch setzten.

„Was redet der Alte eigentlich mit den dreien?", fragte Draco.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung und das ist mir auch ganz egal, ich habe Hunger und will endlich essen.", antwortete Harry sauer.

Da kamen die auch endlich an den Tisch und sie konnten anfangen zu essen, nur die Essgeräusche unterbrachen das Schweigen, das an dem Tisch herrschte.

„Draco, ich denke es wäre, dass Beste für dich, wenn du nicht in dem Schlafsaal in deinem Haus schlafen würdest", fing Dumbledore ein Gespräch an. , „Deshalb habe ich dir ein Einzelzimmer herrichten lassen, ich denke du weißt warum."

Anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte Draco nur kurz.

Er mochte jetzt nicht darüber reden, er war sehr froh nicht mit den anderen Slytherins in einem Raum zu sein, er wusste nicht wie die reagieren würden, oder ob sie es schon wussten, was in den Ferien passiert war. Draco wollte es einfach nicht herausfinden.

„Hey Draco!"Draco bemerkte wie jemand ihn mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelte.

„Wie? Was ist?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, ob du mir zeigst wo dein Zimmer ist, damit ich es auch finde.", fing Harry an.

„Ja klar, aber ich weiß es ja noch nicht einmal selber.", stimmte Draco zu.

„Ich werde euch es sofort zeigen.", unterbrach Dumbledore, die beiden Jungs.

„Danke, könnten wir vielleicht jetzt schon mal gehen, ich bin ganz schön müde.", bat Draco.

„Natürlich, dann lass uns sofort los."Dumbledore stand auf und ging langsam Richtung des Flures.

Harry und Draco sprangen sofort auf und liefen hinter her.

Die restlichen drei saßen und schauten hinter her. Sie konnten die Situation nicht so ganz einordnen, warum verstanden sich die beide auf einmal so gut, warum war Draco nun auch schon hier, warum bekam er ein Einzelzimmer und warum war Harry wütend auf sie.

Währenddessen waren sie an dem Eingang von Dracos Zimmer angekommen.

„Also hier ist es, das Passwort ist „Hoffnung", du kannst es aber nach belieben ändern. Ich denke, ich lasse euch dann mal alleine."

Dumbledore war furchtbar schnell verschwunden und da standen sie alleine vor dem Eingang zu dem Zimmer.

„Ja, dann weiß ich ja wo dein Zimmer ist.", meinte Harry leise, er machte sich schon gedanklich bereit um zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen.

„Aber du weißt noch nicht, wie es drinnen aussieht.", sagte Draco, „Hättest du Lust noch mit rein zu kommen?"

„Aber ich dachte, du wärest müde?"Harry schaute ihn ein bisschen erstaunt an.

„Ich wollte doch nur von denen weg. Aber ich will noch nicht alleine sein."

„Tja, dann werde ich noch mit kommen."

Draco sagte das Passwort und die Jungs traten hinein.

Das Zimmer war nicht gerade riesig, aber es war genug Platz, so dass ein Bett und ein Schrank hinein passten. In einer Ecke stand ein Schreibtisch und durch ein Fenster schien die untergehende Sonne herein.

„Schön hier, also wunder dich nicht, wenn ich öfter vorbeikomme." Harry war ans Fenster getreten und schaute hinaus.

Draco stellte sich neben ihm und schaute Harry von der Seite an.

„Also ich habe nichts dagegen, ich freue mich. Ich werde das Passwort erstmal nicht ändern."

Harry drehte sich zu Draco und sie guckten sich in die Augen.

Für ein paar Sekunden blieben sie so stehen, dann dachte Draco es wäre der richtige Moment und bewegte seinen Kopf ferngesteuert zu Harry hin.

Aber Harry sah es nicht so und bekam Panik. Gerade wollte Draco mit seiner Hand eine Haarsträhne aus Harrys Gesicht nehmen, als Harry anfing irgendeinen Schwachsinn zu reden.

„Äh also ich denke äh ich werde mal gehen. Ich bin auch müde, äh dann Ciao bis morgen."

Bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte war die Tür auch schon zu und Harry war auch schon verschwunden.

„Mist!" Ich dachte, dass er es auch wollte, wie konnte ich bloß so naiv sein. Es geht auch alles schief.

Ihm war die Lust auf Koffer auspacken vergangen und so schmiss er sich auf sein Bett.


	5. Chapter 4 Eine schöne Nacht und ein noch...

Danke für die lieben Reviews, ich hoffe es kommen noch weitere. Also ich weiß es hat länger gedauert, habe aber zurzeit einen Schreibblockkade und dann hat auch noch mein Compi gespinnt, aber jetzt geht es wieder.

Chapter 4 Eine wunderschöne Nacht und ein noch schönerer Morgen

Harry lief schnell zum Gemeinschaftsraum, er konnte nicht fassen, was gerade passiert war, wollte Draco ihn gerade wirklich küssen.

Er wollte es ja irgendwie, aber es kam so plötzlich, er wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte. Er wusste nicht wie er zum Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war, er stand nur auf einmal davor, es gab nur ein Problem, er wusste das Passwort nicht, warum war er so blöd und hat nicht nach dem Passwort gefragt.

„Mist!", kam es auch von Harry. Aber es war so laut, dass es Hermione mitbekam, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und ein Buch las.

„Harry was ist los?", kam es von Hermione.

„Ich wusste das Passwort nicht.", sagte Harry, er schien noch sehr verwirrt.

„Das meinte ich nicht nur. Ich wollte eher wissen, was überhaupt los ist."

Harry ging an Hermione vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Was soll los sein? Könntest du mir das Passwort sagen?", fragte Harry.

„Erstens das Passwort ist Freundschaft."

„Ach wie passend", raunte Harry.

„Und zweitens das mit Malfoy und dir. Ihr scheint euch auf einmal zu verstehen und mit uns willst du nicht mehr reden.", fuhr Hermione fort.

„Ich rede doch mit dir und Draco und ich sind Freunde geworden, mehr ist da nicht und ich will da auch nicht weiter drüber reden, ich bin müde.", und so lief er auch vor Hermione weg, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war er auch schon in den Schlafsaal geklettert.

Warum lassen die mich nicht einfach in Ruhe. Die ganze Zeit wollen die nichts von mir wissen und auf einmal gehen die mir nicht mehr aus dem Weg.

Als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat, sah er wie Ron schon in seinem Bett lag und schlief. Harry zögerte nicht lange und tat es ihm gleich.

Er grübelte noch lange über die ganze Situation nach und merkte dabei auch, dass er es in letzter Zeit viel zu oft tat, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht mehr machen wollte.

Nach einiger Zeit konnte er endlich einschlafen, aber anstatt einen ruhigen Schlaf zu haben, träumte er mal wieder seinen Alptraum, den er seit drei Wochen nicht mehr hatte. Es war der Traum mit Sirius, die ganze Zeit, als Draco dabei war, musst er nicht daran denken, und jetzt war er mal einen Nacht wieder alleine, da kommt dieser schreckliche Traum wieder.

Harry hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Bett aus. Er bekam die Krise in dem Raum.

Ihm war alles so fremd geworden. Er musste raus. Es war schon nach zwölf Uhr und er konnte nicht mehr schlafen.

Er stand schnell auf und kramte seinen Tarnumhang aus dem Koffer. Er schwang ihn über sich und ging schnell aus dem Gryffindorturm.

Er ging durch die Gänge, irgendwann blieb er stehen und lehnte sich an eine Wand. Er schaute sich um wo er denn angekommen war. Ihm kam es sehr bekannt vor, hier war er vorhin auch schon mal. Gegenüber war die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer. Harry wusste nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, er könnte zu ihm gehen, aber wie würde er reagieren nach dem Vorfall heute Abend, er würde ihm bestimmt tausend Fragen stellen, warum er vorhin abgehauen war.

Aber wie war doch sein neues Motto? Genau „Lebe den Moment" und das wollte er jetzt tun.

Harry ging zum Eingang des Raumes und atmete tief durch. Dann sagte er das Passwort: „Hoffnung!"

Die Tür ging auf und Harry betrat das dunkle Zimmer.

Ich glaube es ja nicht, er hat es ja wirklich nicht geändert.

Er ging ganz leise zu Dracos Bett rüber und setzte sich. Draco schlief tief und fest. Harry überlegte diesmal nicht lange und legte sich neben dem Schlafenden.

Er vergaß aber seinen Tarnumhang ab zu nehmen, so dass er nun als Unsichtbarer neben Draco lag.

Draco drehte sich auf die andere Seite und lehnte sich an Harry, er wollte sich weiter drehen, aber da es nicht funktioniert, wurde er wach.

Er fühlte mit seiner Hand über die Stelle auf die er sich drehen wollte. Aber dort war etwas, was er nicht erkennen konnte.

„Was machst du da?", fragte auf einmal Harry verschlafen, er war nämlich gerade ein wenig wieder eingeschlafen.

„Harry, wo bist du?"

„Hier, ich liege doch hier."

„Seit wann bist du nicht zu sehen?"

„Ah", Harry hatte jetzt erst bemerkt, dass er seinen Umhang noch um hatte. Deswegen setzte er sich auf recht und nahm den Umhang ab. Darunter hatte er nur ein T-Shirt und eine Boxershorts.

„Da bist du ja, ich hatte es gehofft, aber nicht wirklich dran geglaubt.", meinte Draco.

„Ich bin immer für eine Überraschung gut."

Draco probierte es noch einmal und strich Harry die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ihm ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Diesmal währte sich Harry nicht und ließ sich von Draco küssen.

Der Kuss dauerte eine Ewigkeit.

Langsam löste sich Harry wieder von Draco.

„Wow.", kam es nur von den beiden gleichzeitig.

Bevor der Blonde noch etwas erwidern konnte, fing Harry an ihn wieder zu küssen. Und hörte dann nach einer kurzen Zeit auf und legte sich neben Draco.

„Wie jetzt? Du kannst doch nicht einfach aufhören.", meinte Draco entsetzt.

„Oh doch, ich bin müde.", sagte Harry und kuschelte sich an seinen Freund.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und tat es Harry gleich.

Dem Gryffindor tat es gut neben seinen Freund zu liegen und die Wärme zu spüren, die jener ausstrahlte. Mit diesem Gefühl kuschelte er sich weiter heran.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry verschlafen auf, er rieb sich die Augen. Er schaute sich um, im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, als es ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde.

Er ließ die gestrige Nacht noch einmal durch seinen Kopf laufen. Als er beim Kuss ankam, spürte er wieder dieses Prickeln und konnte nicht widerstehen seine Lippen zu berühren.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, aber war es das wirklich, was er wollte? Aber was wollte er denn überhaupt?

Bevor er den Gedanken fortsetzen konnte, ging die Tür auf und Draco kam herein mit einem Frühstückbeladenen Tablett.

Er lächelte, als er Harry sah, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Draco fröhlich.

„Morgen", erwiderte er den Gruß.

„Hier, halt mal bitte!", bat der Blonde und hielt ihm das Tablett hin, um selbst wieder ins Bett zu krabbeln.

Nachdem sie still schweigend gefrühstückt hatten, stellte Draco das Tablett auf den Boden und rückte näher zu Harry.

„Wirst du jetzt wieder anhänglich?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, du wirst mich jetzt nicht mehr los.", antwortete der andere.

„Da bin ich aber froh, das war mein schönstes Frühstück, das ich bis jetzt hatte."

„Fand ich auch. Weißt du, was mich gerade überrascht hat?", fragte Draco. Nachdem er nur ein Kopfschütteln, als Antwort bekam, fuhr er fort.

„Ich habe vorhin in der Küche unseren alten Hauselfen gesehen. Der bekam noch größere Augen, als er sonst schon hat und verschwand sofort wieder, als er mich sah. Ich frag mich nur was er hier macht?"

„Er wird hier für seine Arbeit bezahlt. Und er schenkt mir immer zu Weihnachten ein paar alte Socken, wirklich verrückter Kerl.", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Wie du kennst ihn?"

„Ja, er wollte mich im zweiten Schuljahr davon abhalten nach Hogwarts zu kommen, ich habe ihn sogar von deiner Familie befreit."

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich, Mein Vater war vielleicht sauer. Ein Glück, dass ich nicht zu Hause war, dass hätte ich nie im Leben ausgehalten." Draco machte eine kurze Pause und redete weiter: „Aber egal, Thema Wechsel. Hast du Lust gleich mit zum See zugehen?"

„Äh, ja aber warum gleich erst?"

„Deswegen" Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, hatte Draco auch schon seine Lippen auf Harrys und küsste ihn zärtlich. Harry erwiderte ihn nach kurzer Zei


End file.
